There have been various proposals made for mobile devices intended to render them easier to use. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-280461 (Patent Document 1) proposes a configuration such that a cellular content player is equipped with an acceleration sensor and the angle of incline of an axis of the content player is detected, whereby list-scrolling is performed and a cursor on a list is moved and scrolled in accordance with the detection results. The use of graphical user interfaces (GUI) as an input apparatus for mobile devices has also become increasingly popular. An example thereof is the use of a touch panel on a display unit.